


Burn and Quench

by helena_s_renn



Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: Bottom Joe, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sav, first time in a long time, slutty behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: On tour again, Joe seems to have forgot about 'them'. Sav does what Sav does best to regain his attention. Turns out, he never lost it.





	Burn and Quench

**Author's Note:**

> Not your thing, don't read. I love my boys needy. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Never happened as far as I know. 
> 
> Lightning-fast beta by ChristianHowe, any remaining mistakes are mine.

-1988

One more night. One more show. Joe couldn't get the laser lights and their signature spiky yellow lettering out of the backs of his eyes. Nor his bass player out of his head. Knowing what Sav did under the stage didn't piss Joe off. It made him hard.

They hadn't hooked up once this tour. He wasn't sure why. They were still best mates in every other respect, so far as he knew. Twenty shows in, 30, 40, out of 18 solid months of dates, and still Sav kept to his own room and his own bunk.

Joe didn't know what was stopping them. Nothing! That tickle in the back of his throat begged for slick and salt. He just couldn't do it, couldn't be the one to offer himself.

Then, in San Diego, Sav climbed back up on stage with the Twins after the break. Whatever he normally got up to in the pit hadn't worked. He danced sideways to Joe - none of them had any inhibitions on stage - and moved the Scarab aside just enough. Enough. Skin-tight trousers unbuttoned, with the ridge of his erection shoved up against the bass. The look in his lust-blown blue eyes said it was all for Joe.

And it was. They didn't even make it to the bus. Rick and Steve cleared out of the arena showers; Phil hung around to watch till Sav shooed him away. They kissed, tongues twisting together. Joe's hands bracketed Sav's hipbones, thumbing the hollows and V-line. Just that, holding his jittery body at arms's length only long enough to feast his eyes. Sav had been keyed up for so long that touching him would end it, but as far as him touching Joe, he held no shyness when he wrapped slender fingers around the upright length of him, stroked them over every surface, prodded and shoved with them. When they couldn't take any more, couldn't get any harder, Sav turned Joe around and nudged his feet apart. There came that breathless instant of cold, then Joe knew nothing but how it felt to be taken apart, pounded deep and fierce. 

Naked against the tiles, Joe screeched his way through the filthy, joyous, frantic, balls-swinging, standing-up fuck. They both banged like they performed their set list in front of thousands, Joe knew it without seeing it. Himself, strutting and expansive and revelling in his own efforts. Sav, sly and flirty, then getting down to it, mounting him from behind and riding that rhythm in them home. He opened his lush mouth and sang out as he came, eyes closed, head tossed back.

"Missed yeh, mate," Sav mouthed against Joe's back. Arms that had held the singer captive to his will a minute ago loosened to comfort.

"You little bugger," Joe smiled, _someone's_ dick still up his arse. "All you had to do was ask."

"Been askin' for weeks, Joe. You didn't notice?"

"But... you never..."

"Shouldn't have to. But you finally got the idea. What's that tell you?"

"That you showed me your boner?"

Sav rolled his eyes and flicked his hair back. "Whatever it takes to get your attention. You can be so thick sometimes."

"Same to you!" Joe tittered. He clenched, and they both muttered in mock disgust. "And... you've had it - me - this whole time." He could tell that Sav was mulling that over. All they could do about it now was make up for lost time.

"Never lost it, eh?"

"We both lost it." Joe pointed to what he'd just lost, dripping down the wall. 

Sav's sex-puffed lips turned up. He thought about his next words, tilting his head, could come up with no better than, "Wanker!"

"That's your job now."

"...Sucker!"

"If that's what you're askin'..." Sav gave him the eyebrow, "but wash it off first!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. Even writing pretty boys bonking takes work ;)


End file.
